Expectations
by Aya Eliya
Summary: Zaibach thrown into Inu Yasha and CCS cast. AU, but intriguing.
1. Betrothal

A/N: You lovely people don't get to know how many times I've started an Inu Yasha fic, but I can't right now.  So I'm doing an anime crossover *nods to suspicious readers* I'm doing the insane, and making myself even more so.

Cast 

Prince of Elsyr:  Eriol Elsyr, powerful magician

Prince of Cleur: Hojo Cleu, a plain prince

Princess of Tigras: Kagome Tigralef

Kagome's personal servant: Sakura Kinomoto

(kk, he's not *exactly* a demon)son of chiefton of dog tribe: Inu Yasha

Nekron, recently combined by treaties, royalty: chiharu, naoko, rika, & takashi

(a) Prince of the Li Clan, which controls several countries: Syaoran Li

_background:_

ok, this is set with the characters from Inu Yasha, Escaflowne and Cardcaptor Sakura.  The only major difference is that the only part of escaflowne here is the vione crew, who are our antagonists.  I had a cute pic in my head as inu yasha chibified though *.* kk, shutting up.

Expectations

_In a time of kingdoms and betrothals, not all happily went along with what was demanded of them.  And in this story, you see half a dozen countries dealing with their youth who don't want to remain chained to their positions in life._

Chapter 1: Betrothal

Kagome sat in her room, thinking about her parents wishes.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Her father sat stiffly on his throne.  "You are nearly fifteen, Kagome.  Although the crown will go to your younger brother, you are of the age to be engaged.  As you are to be wed at sixteen, we've been much too lenient.  However, your previous engagements went poorly," 

Kagome snorted, interrupting.  "Because they were pig-headed ego centered jerks!" 

Her father glared, but didn't answer.  "If you do well in the next month, you may pick your next fiance."

Kagome's newest personal servant, a twelve year old girl with magical powers slightly above Kagome made a sound of happiness.  Kagome had smiled at her.  She turned back to her father.  "As you see, Sakura and I are pleased by this.  When is the ball?"

"In two weeks."

Kagome scowled.  "Sakura shall attend, also."

The courtiers had gasped, but King Tigralef nodded solemnly.  "Her own father would have it no other way."

~*~END~*~

Kagome smiled at the young duchess.  Her father, Fujitaka, was her father's best advisor, and had been slowly raised from being a teacher to Duke of Tigras, which was the wedding gift that would have been granted to Kagome's husband, but now would go to Sakura's.  She had thrown a fit, as she loved Tigras dearly, but when she had been offered a personal servant who had magical talent and a sweet personality, she had relented.  The girl was merely twelve.  By the time the land was promised to someone else, Kagome would be married and in some strange land.  

Sakura smiled back, and poured two cups of italian soda.  "Kagome, I don't know how you and your father can be so different!"

Kagome laughed.  "Don't worry about it, Sakura.  It's just that he loves all the ceremony, while I hate it."  

Sakura nodded, smiling.  "Although it gets confusing as to when I can and cannot call you Kagome, and must call you princess or my lady, or your highness…"

Kagome laughed.  "Your father is in very good favor, very little you do could offend him.  Unless you were to give your land to the Li clan, I think calling me the wrong title will mean nothing!"

The girls laughed, and ate their lunch.  Afterwards, they would be fitted with gowns for the ball.

Kagome rolled her eyes.  "I don't see how I'll marry royalty.  It's such a bore ruling.  All you are really is a figurehead.  The only kingdom that does anything is Zaibach, and all they do is destroy."

Sakura grew quiet.  Kagome looked closely at her handmaiden.  "What is it?"

Sakura's voice was very soft and quiet.  "My mother was killed by Folken Strategos.  The very name drives hatred deeper into my heart."  

Kagome drew the girl to her, and let her sobs wet her gown.  The seamstresses who had just arrived were about to speak of Sakura's inability to control herself when a glare and a hiss from Kagome frightened them away.

"You are dismissed, and until you learn to respect those above you, do not return."

For Sakura was truly levels above them, and a servant disgrace her was treason, and punishable.

~

A floating fortress stood on the edge of Tigralef.  

Folken glared at his albino general.  "You are the only eligible one here.  Your slayers aren't of a high enough position." 

Dilandau glared at his superior.  "You know, Folken?  I don't know why I put up with you.  I'm not going to marry this girl, in fact I'd rather sever her head from her body to terrify the king into giving me his land.  We need more lands before we can face the Li clan."

Miguel came in, and bowed.  "General, you have been invited to the ball." 

He glared at Miguel, then turned to Dillan.  "Then the two of you will accompany me.  I will need someone I can hurt without 'disgracing' Folken." He said, emphasis on hurting Folken.  

Folken blinked, and walked away.  "As long as you only kill your slayers."

~

Syaoran Li stood patiently while his mother examined him.  "Now, you are not to fall in love.  This is merely done to show respect to the treaty.  These women are not suited for you.  Your cousin Meiling is closer, but to show respect, she will not go with you.  Your engagement is not off, son." She looked at her four daughters.  "Keep him out of trouble, and report his activities to me."

Syaoran clenched his jaw.  She spoke of him as though he weren't there.  He forced his face to remain expressionless.  "Yes, mother.  It is only a ball.  I am only going out of respect to the treaty.  But why are my sisters sent with me?  I am too young for their princess, and they wish to stay away from us, anyway."

His mother smiled.  "As you wish.  You will go alone.  If anyone is better suited, it would be your elder brother Lee Xhan.  But he is already engaged to the princess of Cleaon."

Syaoran nodded.  "If I wed, I will marry Meiling.  But I feel no affection toward any girl, and this will not change, mother."

His mother nodded, and left him to his thoughts.  "You will be leaving soon.  Remember, you represent the Li Clan, so make us proud."

Syaoran sighed.  She had left, and he felt drained.  _Why send me at all, mother?  Is it all just an act, that we are all forced to play in?_

~

In a forest not too distant from Tigralef, a tribe of half men were honoring their chieftain.  They were not dogpeople exactly, but they had dog ears, and sharp noses, and heightened senses.  The chieftains younger son had been born of a full human woman, and so he was not as doglike in appearance as his elder brother.

His father (who I can't remember his name) looked sternly at his son.  "It is a great honor for you to be invited to this ceremony.  However, the girl is a mortal, and if you are to keep any honor, you are to refuse her at every oppurtunity.  Is this understood?" 

Inu Yasha was sitting in a tree, holding his chin in his hand, looking down at his father.  "Feh.  What would I see in a plain human?  And why am I worried about shame?  I'm already half a man, due to your inability to control yourself."

His father turned red in rage.  "Your brother—Sessomouru—" Inu Yasha leaped through the trees.  

Old man, I'll do as I please, but I'll go to this stupid ball, but I won't promise I'll talk civilly to the princess.

~

Eriol of Elsyr looked up, smiling.  "A match between myself and the princess would make the king happy, but I would not make a girl three years my senior uncomfortable for her life with a younger husband ruling.  No…the duchess of Tigras intrigues me more…much more." His advisor, Nakuru smirked.  "No, you little liar.  You like Kaho too much.  If you fell for anyone, it would be the duchess's servant, which would be a slave twice over, as you've been watching her already." 

Eriol's voice grew sharp.  "What I feel for the Daidouji girl and Mizuki is none of your concern, Nakuru.  Now you have a job to do."

Nakuru sighed, and rolled her eyes.  "Yes, master."

A/N: Well, that's started it.  I hope I have kept everyone IC, but in a few chapters it won't matter as situation won't let them stay that way.  Oh, and Dillan is a friend of mine who decided to be a slayer.  He's connected to the other two characters from our imaginations you'll meet later on. *turns up inu yasha music* now r/r if you want more of my madness.


	2. Feh

A/N: Expectations, again ^^ I love this fic so much, although I really have no clue where I'm going with it, down my madness lane.  I'm going to be quiet now

Expectations

Chapter 2:

Kagome sighed, the only way to express her frustration.  With her in a gown with women poking pins at her from all angles, the less she moved, the less pokes she received.  Sakura stood smiling, talking to Tomoyo, who had decided to serve Kagome to serve Sakura, and had designed both their gowns.  The two were chattering happily while Kagome was stuck listening to the seamstresses mouths fly as they absently stabbed her with pins.  

Whenever Sakura gets pinned, Tomoyo apologizes.  How come these women pretend not to notice when their needles turn red?

Downstairs, the first princes were arriving.  Eriol of Elsyr and Hojo of Cleur were exchanging greetings with the king and queen.  Hojo spoke politely, and bowed and smiled often during the conversation.  Eriol was reserved as always, but smiled and spoke amiably with them.  These two were not who they wished for their daughter, though if she chose them, they would not argue.  Elsyr was a country of magicians, but they didn't see their daughter choosing Eriol, and Cleur was a nation full of civil war.  Hojo was pleasant to look at, though Kagome had never stopped to consider that before.

~

Inu Yasha leapt from tree to tree, until he reached the palace.  He heard young voices chattering, and thought that it was two servant girls playing a game.  He stood on a branch outside the window, and his jaw almost dropped.  There were thirty women in the room, and only two were being served.  The two talkers were twelve year olds, one dressed as a duchess, the other a simple servant.  They looked happy while the twenty seven women serving what he guessed to be the princess either sat giving dark looks to the two talking girls, or gossiping while carelessly pinning the girl's dress up.  But they spoke in soft whispers that he hadn't heard, and realized why now.  The women hadn't been in the room.  The five gossiping seamstresses had just re-entered, and were attacking the princess's dress as though there wasn't someone inside it.  He saw the girl's frustrated face, and decided to help.

Inu Yasha knocked on the window, and the two younger girls opened it, used to seeing animal people.  He jumped in, and walked over to the chattering women who hadn't stopped their bickering over who the governor would wed.  "Excuse me, but would your supervisor be allowing you to be so free and so careless in your work?  I see more pinholes than stitches in this young woman's dress. "  The five glared at him, but silently began working more carefully.  Inu Yasha sat just outside the window, watching the women like a hawk.  The princess smiled at him, and Inu Yasha felt his heart stirring, but shoved the feeling away.  

Feh.  I'm not doing this for her.  I'm doing this because any decent guy would, and if people are going to accept me, I should act civil.

Deep down he knew that wasn't the reason he was being civil, but refused to acknowledge the thought.

~

Dillan walked over to Miguel.  "I don't get why we're forced to go to this." 

Miguel smiled tiredly at the new slayer.  "Because Dilandau is, and he knows he's not supposed to hurt anyone.  So he'll take us in case he feels like beating someone to a pulp." 

Dillan blinked.  "You mean, he doesn't even pretend to act civil in public?"  

Miguel nodded.  "He likes terrifying people.  He for some reason has decided to care, and is being courteous by screaming at us instead of people he sees."

Dilandau walked by, and for no apparent reason, shoved both to the ground.  "Go practice with the others.  I can't stand seeing you idling."

Dillan and Miguel nodded.  "Hai hai!" and went to practice their katana fighting.

~

Li Syaoran approached the palace, and scowled.

Eriol's here.  And I'm supposed to make the Li Clan look good.

Syaoran's hands turned to fists.  He couldn't control himself around the prince of Elsyr who had humiliated him a year ago at a magician competition.

Mother, the things I do to honor you and our clan surpass my understanding.

~

After the seamstresses had finished under the pressure of Inu Yasha's gaze, and Kagome had sent Sakura and Tomoyo out to see how preparations were, she slowly walked to the window, aware that her shift was not the proper attire to meet someone in.  "Hello." She said quietly, inviting him in with a gesture.

Inu Yasha folded his arms, looking at her in disgust.  "Feh.  Get dressed first."

SMACK!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Kagome looked at him, breathing hard, and panted, "I have been stabbed two hundred and sixty three times in forty two different spots, I do not have time to deal with you."

Inu Yasha smiled.  "You think I'm a pervert, don't you?  I'm just saying shut your window and put on your pretty welcome to my room dress."

Kagome glared, slapped him, shut her window and locked the shutters.

Inu yasha grinned at the shutters.  As if I couldn't rip them off.  He sighed, and sat down, to wait.

He heard something below him, and jumped the fifteen feet to the ground, to scare Kagome half to death.  "So, you're the princess who refuses to get married, huh?"  

Kagome glared at him, recovered.  "Yeah?  You have a point, or just enjoy annoying me?"

Inu Yasha didn't hesitate.  "Annoying you.  Actually, I do have a point.  I know who you are, and you don't know who I am.  Satisfied?"

Kagome nodded.  "Yes.  Thank you for making those women control themselves."

"Feh.  Hags, all of them.  Of course, all women were born chatter boxes."

Kagome glared daggers at him, but couldn't think of a response.  Awkward silence sprang up between them.

Kagome noted the necklace around his neck.  A subduing spell? She smiled. "SIT!"

Inu Yasha fell flat on his face.  He lifted it to glared at her.  "How did you know the word?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him.  "No matter.  Now, what do you want?"

Inu Yasha glared at her, growling softly.

A/N: And there's chapter two.  Not as long as the last chapter, due to two reasons: The last chapter was an introduction, plus I had a cast list and background.  This time Inu Yasha and Kagome were the center, plus a little dialogue with Dillan and Miguel, and some thinking by Syaoran.


End file.
